


To be blinded by love

by tuzitokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, implied infidelity, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/tuzitokki
Summary: For Chanyeol, it was love. Baekhyun didn't see it that way.





	To be blinded by love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [No Happy Ending](twitter.com/nohappyendingfs?lang=en) fest on Twitter.

Seoul was a city with a very active nightlife, especially if you lived anywhere near Hongdae, Itaewon, or Gangnam District. Weekends usually found these places to be very lively, full of people aiming to party the stress of the past week away. Voices would mix together as people attempted to make themselves heard over the noise of other people, honking cars and revving engines, and the heavy thump of bass that could be heard from inside the numerous bars and lounges that lined the streets.  
  
However, no matter the amount of people and noise, being several floors up in a building with terrific soundproofing guaranteed at least some degree of silence and privacy. This was why, in the relative quiet of his apartment, Chanyeol could clearly hear the lewd sounds of Baekhyun enthusiastically sucking on his cock. That he knew that Baekhyun could do it quietly (as the younger man had proven one particularly memorable afternoon in Chanyeol’s downtown office) only served to turn him on further, because he knew that Baekhyun knew how much he liked hearing the college student choke as he tried to fit as much of the not unimpressive girth as he could in his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol’s hands had tangled themselves in Baekhyun’s hair sometime when the younger man had first gone on his knees. Now, he used that leverage to warn Baekhyun that he was close. He didn’t try to be gentle about the tug, either. He knew Baekhyun liked the slight edge of pain. Oftentimes when they had sex, he would be pushed and teased until his patience broke and he fucked into his lover without restraint. The rougher he got, the louder Baekhyun became.  
  
The dark-haired man responded by pulling off. Chanyeol would have groaned, but Baekhyun silenced him with a look and an impish grin. Then, still looking him dead in the eye, Baekhyun slowly slid the throbbing cock in his mouth, centimeter by centimeter, lips stretching further as they wrapped around the thick length, drool sliding down his chin. He paused halfway, the usual point where he stopped and let his hand take over, then suddenly, with only the slightest shift in his eyes from mischievous to wicked as a warning, he went further, gagging a bit as he slid more of the length in his mouth until his nose touched the smooth, musky skin surrounding Chanyeol’s dick.  
  
Chanyeol groaned at the feeling of  _tight wet clenching heat_ ⎯⎯then Baekhyun  _hummed_ , and that was it, Chanyeol was coming, groaning as he emptied himself straight into his lover’s throat. The orgasm was intense enough that it took him a few moments to recover, and when he did, it was to his lover furiously jerking himself off, one hand hidden behind his back, and judging by the open-mouthed moans and the dazed eyes, it wasn’t just there for support. Tired but unwilling to leave his lover wanting, Chanyeol slid off the chair to kneel in front of his lover, taking over the furious movements of his fist, and adding in one factor that, aside from the rough treatment, never failed to send his lover flying off the edge.  
  
“Come on Baekhyun,” he said in the deepest, huskiest, most fucked-out voice he could manage (which was pretty husky and fucked-out, given that he’d been continuously moaning and groaning just minutes earlier).  _“Come for me.”_  
  
He was rewarded with a long, unbroken moan, and the spurt of milky white hot liquid into his hand. He continued to stroke the twitching cock until Baekhyun pushed his hand away, almost sobbing from overstimulation. He held the younger man in his arms then, waiting until he was sure he had enough strength not to fall over before standing up, scooping the almost-sleeping bundle into his arms and heading for the bathroom for a long, hot, steaming bath.

* * *

 

On the surface, their relationship seemed typical enough. Chanyeol had first met Baekhyun at a club, spent some time flirting with the other, before eventually ending up in a nearby hotel. The next day Baekhyun had disappeared, but Chanyeol had returned to the same club night after night until he’d found Baekhyun again. The other, of course, had been quite reluctant at first, but had eventually given in to Chanyeol’s persistence.  
  
Under that though, they weren’t so typical. For one, they were two males in a relationship, in a country that wasn’t exactly accepting of homosexuality. For two, they were very different from each other in terms of just about everything; lifestyle, circle of friends, attitude, hobbies, and perhaps most prominent of all, age.  
  
The age thing wasn’t really a big thing, at least not for them. Sure, Baekhyun was just a sophomore student in college and Chanyeol was a 36-year-old CEO of a growing company, but what was a few years when it came to love, right? Chanyeol’s close friends, those who knew about Baekhyun, would repeatedly call Chanyeol stupid, would encourage him to find someone else, someone more suitable, but Chanyeol was stubborn and in love.  
  
“You should try to find someone your own age, Chanyeol.Or at least someone more mature. Someone who doesn’t call you at three in the morning, dead drunk and asking you to bail him out of jail,” Kris once commented.  
  
“I could introduce you to some of my sister’s friends. Some of them saw you at the fundraiser last week and they’ve been asking Sohee for introductions,” Minseok had offered.  
  
“You should stop this bout of stupidity and break it off with him,” an irate and frustrated Kyungsoo had said with his usual bluntness.  
  
Chanyeol waved them all off, ignored their concerned stares, and tried to assure them that a relationship with Baekhyun was exactly what he wanted, thank you very much. He loved them all dearly, really, but despite being the baby of the group (Kyungsoo was actually a few months younger but he had never allowed them to baby him, so Chanyeol was the one who bore the brunt of their overprotective tendencies), oftentimes he wished that they’d realize that he was a fully-grown man who was perfectly capable of knowing what he wanted and going after it.  
  
Age aside, their social circles and activities were also very different. Baekhyun, being a very social college student, had tons of friends that he went to parties with frequently. Chanyeol on the other hand had numerous acquaintances and only a handful of true close friends, courtesy of his busy schedule and the jealousy of other people in the business regarding the rapid ascension of his company. Their hobbies were also very different; Chanyeol, while also a social person, would usually prefer to stay at home after a long day or go out to a quiet club for some drinks with his friends, while Baekhyun prefered to go out and be surrounded by people.  
  
(One of the reasons Chanyeol considered meeting Baekhyun as a nothing short of a miracle was because of his aversion to loud, crowded bars--the exact type of bars that Baekhyun preferred. Really, it was all thanks to Sehun that they’d met at all. If his little brother hadn’t insisted that he accompany him for a change of pace--  
  
“Come on hyung, you’re not that old! Or are you scared that you won’t be able to keep up with us college kids?”  
  
“You absolute brat!”  
  
\--then he would never have met Baekhyun, would never have had fallen in love with him and never have had the chance to make the younger fall for him, too.)  
  
Chanyeol loved Baekhyun, and nothing was going to change that.  
  
Nothing.

* * *

 

Byun Baekhyun wasn’t exactly your typical college kid. Sure, on the surface, he seemed like the type of guy you’d meet during any point of your university life; his friends would tell you that he was good at his major (theater arts) and that his social calendar was never empty; he never lacked company when he wanted it.  
  
What his friends didn’t know was that he absolutely  _loved_  sex. Oh sure, almost everyone he knew had an active sex life (they were in  _college_ ) but Baekhyun was the type to have one-night stands and non-exclusive relationships. Sex was fun, and he saw no reason to limit himself to one person when there were so many people out there.  
  
The first time he had seen Chanyeol, long and lean and looking like sex on legs, Baekhyun had immediately pegged him as too much trouble. Sure, the man looked like a walking sex god (Baekhyun had found himself particularly fascinated by those thin but muscle-bound arms that were lovingly hugged by the sheer long-sleeved top that the man was wearing) but he also looked distinctly out of place in the noisy club, staying mostly by the bar and people-watching instead of getting in the middle of the action. The way the man ruffled his younger brother’s hair (or so Baekhyun presumed, mainly because despite the difference in their looks, the way they acted around each other just screamed of siblings) and the fondness in his eyes, plus the way he made sure to not drink too much, had Baekhyun staying away despite his interest. He had no desire to get involved in an actual relationship, and the man had domesticity written all over him.  
  
Then he got near enough to hear him speak, and  _damn_  but Baekhyun was immediately a goner. There was nothing that turned him on more than a deep, rumbling baritone voice, and this man had it in spades. So Baekhyun had made his move, engaging the other in flirtatious conversation, making his intentions clear. He found out that the man’s name was Chanyeol, a thirty-something who worked in business, and pretty soon they were all over each other in the nearby hotel and Baekhyun was having some of the best sex he’d ever had the pleasure of participating in.  
  
The following morning though, he had made sure to leave before the other man woke up, leaving no indication of who he was or how to find him because no matter how good of a lay he had been, Baekhyun still had no desire to get exclusive with anyone. He had stayed away from that particular bar for a few weeks, expecting that it would be the first place the older man would check. He had other bars to go to anyway.  
  
What Baekhyun hadn’t expected to see when he finally returned a few weeks later was Chanyeol sitting on the bar, chatting with the bartender like they were old friends. He had intended to turn around and find another place to hang out, but he had noticed Chanyeol too late and the older man had already called out to him.  
  
“Baekhyun! Finally caught you again!” he had said with a grin.  
  
Baekhyun had fully intended to ignore him, but Chanyeol was like a clingy puppy that refused to be forgotten. He had followed him around, until Baekhyun gave up and decided that they should get out of the bar. It wasn’t like fucking him was a hardship, and one more night shouldn’t hurt right? He could just disappear afterwards again, and stay away from that particular bar for good.  
  
It didn’t end up as another night of sex, but not for lack of trying on Baekhyun’s part. He’d done every trick he could think of to get Chanyeol into bed, from subtle innuendo and flirting right up to sliding his hands high up on Chanyeol’ thigh under the cover of the table (Chanyeol had jumped up high enough to rattle the table then excused himself to the bathroom, taking the opposite seat when he returned; Baekhyun found his embarrassment amusing, if slightly irritating), all to no avail.  
  
Hiding his irritation, Baekhyun had made his excuses, citing an early meeting for a group project the next day (not true, but Chanyeol didn’t have to know that). Chanyeol, gentleman that he was, had offered to pay for their drinks, and Baekhyun didn’t even try to disagree. Free anything was awesome for a college student like him, and at that point all he’d wanted to do was find another bar and someone who didn’t mind getting laid for a night.  
  
Chanyeol pulling out his credit card had caught his attention though.  
  
“Is that a black card?!”  
  
Chanyeol had startled, surprised. “Excuse me?”  
  
“You have a black credit card?”  
  
“Oh, um. Yeah. My accountant said it was good to build up credit points, or something like that.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
Afterwards, Chanyeol had tried to walk him home, but Baekhyun had adamantly refused. It had still been early enough to find another club and start the night over.  
  
“Can I at least have lunch with you sometime?” Chanyeol had pleaded.  
  
“Sure,” Baekhyun had agreed with a shrug. “You’re paying though.” It wasn’t like a few dates with Chanyeol would kill him, and Baekhyun fully intended to make him use that shiny black credit card for any expense.  
  
In the meantime, he could still fuck around with anyone he wanted, anytime. It wasn’t like he’d committed to any exclusivity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)


End file.
